Unforgettable
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Hero Dean to the rescue once again but this time with a little spicy thank you. Sexual content. Outsider POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything pertaining to Supernatural. It breaks my heart every time I say it.

I know that this has probably been done before but I had to give it a shot. If anyone hasn't noticed I love Hurt/ Hero Dean and Sexy Dean so here we go again. =)

Outsider POV Dean and his thing for pretty bartenders.

UNFORGETTABLE

It had been a rather long shift at the Rival Bar; I had worked two shifts actually since our other bartender never showed. I am tired and I am so ready to lock the doors. I still had cleanup to do before I can head home.

I sigh as I walk to the door thinking about the hottie I had chatted with earlier, he was a charmer, his smile could talk the pants off of any woman and those eyes, and I have seen every shade of green eyes there is out there but this man they spoke volumes.

He had done his number on me that was for sure. As a bartender I get hit on a hundred times a night at least especially by guys who don't want to pay their tab. I've been a bartender for seven years and this guy was the first one to succeed. Hell I had been the one to say what tab? Just so I could that smile one more time and maybe get lucky. In seven years he would be the first for that too but some other guy almost as handsome and just a bit taller gets his attention.

I hear something about a nest at the edge of town before he throws money on the bar anyway gives me the smile and walks out the door.

It would be my damn luck that that fine specimen of a man would be gay. I sigh again as reach to lock the door just as three guys push their way in. "Sorry we're closed." I say frustrated.

"Good then no one will interrupt us." The man in front says with an ugly crooked smile and the guy behind him locks the door.

My heart is racing as I back away from them because I know that they are not here to drink. I have a gun, a bat, and a machete but they are all behind the bar. The man who was in the lead grabs my arm hard and jerks me towards him trying to kiss me and I gag at the stench of his breath and I pull away and make a run for it. I get tackled to the ground hard and I lose my breath and see stars. I feel hands all over me and I beg them to leave me alone.

"You must feel very tough, very macho to have to have three men to take down one woman." I hear a husky voice that startles all three men.

"You should mind you own business." One of the men growls.

"That's exactly what I'm doing you dumb fuck because she belongs with me."

I recognize the smooth cool as steel raspy voice of the green eyed hottie and I literally sob at the relief that I am not going to die alone, what could he do against three men?

I get my answer in what seems like seconds fists fly and my green eyed hero stands without so much as a hard breath over three unconscious ass wipes.

I didn't even realize that I had pushed myself into the farthest corner of the bar cowering there my eyes wide.

He walks over to me and crouches down in front of me. "It's ok darling they won't hurt you anymore." He tells me his voice gentle as he reaches his hand out to me and I take it nervously. He helps me stand and I am shaking so bad the thought of what these men had planned for me making me sick and I find myself sobbing into this man's chest. He hugs me and murmurs reassuringly to me.

My heart jumps into my throat when I see one of the men standing up and I cry out a warning but the man doesn't get very far before the guy who had been with my hero earlier steps out of the shadows and lays him out.

"You ok Sammy?" My hero asks the other guy.

"I'm fine Dean, we need to go, I called 911." On cue the sirens sound.

His name is Dean my brain processes the information sluggishly.

"Hey, please don't tell the police about us change the description whatever you have to do alright?"

I nod, the man saved me from being viciously raped and probably killed I would do anything he asked at the moment. He starts to pull away from me but I grab his arm. "Thank you Dean." I say my eyes filled with tears.

He smiles that smile. "Just another day in our lives believe me."

I am shocked to my toes when he gently kisses me on the lips.

"See you around." He whispers and they disappear mere seconds before the police are kicking in the door and I fall to the ground in a dead faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in a hospital emergency room a female officer asks me if they had done anything to me and I respond shaking still. My boss Andre had been informed of what happened and he is fussing over me after working for him for seven years his family was like my family.

After they were sure that I was fine I'm released, it was daylight already. Andre drove me to my apartment and told me to take the rest of the week off or as long as I needed and that his son and him would bring my car by later. He had offered to let me stay with his family but as much as I didn't want to be alone I didn't want to be in a full house either.

I knew every sound was going to make me jump and I wouldn't be able to get much rest even though I was so tired and my head hurt.

My heart races as I notice a man working under a hood of black classic car right across from my building. It's him it's Dean, how could that be?

Andre didn't leave until he makes sure that I had everything I need, he wants for me to call my parents or my sisters but I'm ready to talk about this with anyone I just want to rest and see what Dean is doing outside of my building.

By the time Andre leaves the beauty of a car was gone and with it Dean, he just kept slipping through my fingers or so I thought as I shuffle back to my apartment.

"Looking for someone?" I hear his voice behind me.

I shock myself and him by throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face into his chest and I cry like a baby. The complete terror that I had been holding back finally floods from me. He must think I'm a nut job but he holds me and then he lifts me into his arms and carries me into my apartment while I hiccup through wrenching sobs.

He sets me down on my sofa and sits next to me. He lets me fall apart just holding me and murmuring softly to me. I fall asleep in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up so pissed at myself, I have always been tough always been able to take care of myself and I hate that I let this shit happen. I'm a bartender for heavens' sake and I have dealt with a million and one assholes. I know there was nothing I could have done to save myself against three men but I wasn't going to let them dominate another second of my life.

"Feeling better?" Dean asks me as I sat up. It was night again and he had let me sleep.

"Yeah I feel much better." I reply realizing that I really need to shower and brush my teeth. I stand up too fast and I got dizzy, he was right there to steady me.

"I don't get why you are still watching over me?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I have a thing for beautiful bartenders." He smiles that damning smile.

"You don't even know my name." I say blushing hot.

"Sure I do your Toni Angelo and you live at 1313 Brandy Lane Apartment 113." He continues smiling.

I stare at him and he picks up the mail that I had thrown on the coffee table.

I smile at him.

"Now that's a sight worth waiting for." He murmurs.

"I really need to freshen up." I say thinking that this all had to be a dream. "Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"Do you want me to be here?" He asks cockily.

"That would be nice." I say smiling and I go to clean up and while I shower I think about this man sitting in my living room and I know exactly what I want to do to him what I want him to do to me what I want us to do together and I am suddenly so horny I feel it to my toes.

He wasn't here for his health after all so what the hell before this man walks out of my life for good I am going to get me a piece of that fine ass.

He is sitting on the sofa still flipping channels when I come out in nothing but a towel and my dirty thoughts. If I thought his flirting smile was to die for the one he gives me now was pure sunshine.

I make no pretenses I straddle him and his hands are on my ass in the next second as I begin to kiss him hungrily sucking his bottom lip seductively which makes him moan and he tightens his grip on my ass. I can feel his hard cock getting bigger under me and I sigh. I know that I'm not going to be disappointed.

His hands move to undo the towel and his lips pull from mine as they find their way to my nipples, he cups and fondles both tits robustly. He licks them hotly until I am wet with need, I push him back and I kiss and lick his neck and work my way down off of him so that I can release the huge bulge that pushes against his jeans. He moans softly. I pull him to stand then I sit on the sofa as I unbutton and unzip his jeans. He watches intently his eyes sparkling with anticipation I pull his huge dripping cock out and look up into his eyes as I began to slowly flick my tongue over the tip.

He watches me biting his lower lip, his hand palming the back of my head as he thrust gently against my mouth. He steps out of his jeans and quickly did away with his layers of shirts.

Every part of him was delicious, muscles ripple all over him and I suddenly want to kiss him all over feel every inch of him with my hands and tongue. I stand up and lead him to my room and I push him onto the bed and he laughs.

"I have a delicate nature." He teases his voice deeper so damn sexy it makes me shudder.

By the time I'm done doing everything to him he is panting and I know that I have done my job well. He grabs me throwing me on my back he pushes his tongue into my mouth kissing me deeply as I felt his hands explore my body soon his fingers find my wet pussy and he begins to tantalize be barely touching my clit expertly slowly pushing me over the edge. Just when I think I'm going to climax he pulls back with a smile that says not yet.

And I pull him to me frustrated needing him so much wanting him more. He kisses my neck slowly hotly making his way down my body until I was crazy with lust. "Dean please!" I beg.

He laughs in his throat as he kisses on lower breathing his hot breath on my thighs and I arch toward him.

"Do you want me?" He asks me sexily.

"Yes oh yes." I answer anxiously.

He makes his way back up to my breasts and licks them hard and then he slowly pushes inside of me and I can feel him slide in so hard so big and I moan with desperate desire he laces his fingers through mine over my head and continues to kiss up my neck back to my lips.

He moans his contentment when he is in to the hilt and he stays still for a minute just kissing me, he was intent on driving me crazy.

I desperately push my calves against his ass pushing him further and I feel him smile into my lips with a soft chuckle and he kisses back to my neck.

"Do you need me?" He whispers in my ear.

"Dean." Comes out a desperate moan as he lets my fingers go and I grab his head to kiss him with one hand and dig my nails into his back with the other.

"Say it again." He breathes and he pulls out and thrusts back into me hard.

"Dean." I repeat and he groans as he picks up a pace that has me hitting an unbelievable orgasm and I buck up against him with a scream of his name this time.

He kisses me hard and pulls out getting to his knees he quickly turns me over and lifts my ass towards him sliding back in with a satisfied grunt. He grabs my hips and I pick the motion with him and his banging my pussy hard. The feel of his balls smacking against me has me whimpering.

I fist my hands into my sheets as pant heavily as he brings me to yet another climax. My legs are shaking as I fall to the bed but he's not done yet. He pulls me up and I fix myself to where we are knees to knees kissing hungrily then he pulls me until I am sitting on his lap his throbbing cock deep inside of me and his strong arms lift me until I am able to pick up the rhythm that has him saying my name now.

He falls back onto his back and I ride him with everything I have. He's thrusting up moaning his hands firm on my hips. I feel it when he's about to come, he rolls us over hard pushing deep into me his eyes roll back as he shoots his load and I'm riding another wave of ecstasy right with him, our moans of satisfaction mingling and we collapse breathing hard.

We fall asleep a tangled heap of sexually satisfied flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning I wake up and he's gone. Sadness fills me because I know that I will never see him again. I lay in bed trying to remember every detail of his face. I never want to forget him.

I get up to shower and get on with my life glad that I was able to know him for the briefest moment. When I walk into my kitchen I see that he left me breakfast ready to warm in the microwave and a note.

Toni,

Thank you for being mine for one wonderful night. In my life I can't stay in one place very long so don't let my being gone make you feel bad. I have to leave everyone behind even when I really don't want too. Life moves on and you will forget me.

Dean

He is wrong, he saved my life and been there to hold me through my tears and that made him unforgettable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't help myself, forgive me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
